What happened after Joey's Proposal
by centeralperk
Summary: My idea of what happened after Joey's Proposal. First time writer. Please Read and Review! Total R/J
1. The Proposal

Author: centeralperk  
Rating: PG  
Summary: My idea of what could happen after Joey's "proposal"   
Date: 9/17/02  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Author note: I have no clue if anyone every written a story of what they think happened after the season final. This is my first time writing and I have never read any "Friends" fan fiction. So, to those who have written something like this, I did not steal it, this is my own idea. Please enjoy.  
  
Author second note: I do not know anything that goes on at the hospital after the baby is born. I have no clue how long the mother and the child have to stay in the hospital or where the baby stays, so if I get something wrong I just want to say I'm sorry for the incorrect information.   
~*~FRIENDS~*~FRIENDS~*~FRIENDS~*~FRIENDS~*~FRIENDS~*~FRIENDS~*~  
  
  
  
Joey is on the floor holding Ross's ring in his hand and Rachael just said that he would marry him.   
  
Joey suddenly forgot that this wasn't his ring, it was Ross's, and said, "Really?" Rachael nodded her head, "You'll marry me?"  
  
"Yes, I will love to marry you!"   
  
Joey jumped up and kissed her, but suddenly there was a little voice inside his head saying, "Joey, this is not your ring. If you want to be together with Rachael, you must be honest with her." Joey pulled away.  
  
Rachael looked at him and noticed an odd look on his face, "What's wrong Joey?"  
  
Joey sighed and said, "This isn't my ring."   
  
Rachael gasped and said, "It's not?"  
  
"No, it fell out of Ross's pocket." Rachael buried her head in her hands and started crying. Joey sat down on the bed and put an arm around Rachael, she shrugged it off, "Hey. Come on now. Ross wants to marry you."  
  
Rachael misinterpreted that for, 'Ross wants to marry you and I don't' and she cried even louder.  
  
Joey had no clue what to do. Whatever he did it seemed to be going wrong, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to marry Ross!" She cried out.   
  
"You don't?" Joey wondered.  
  
"NO! I want to marry you!" she sobbed out too quickly to stop herself from saying that.  
  
"You... what?!" He looked at Rachael. "But you told me you didn't love me."   
  
"When I moved out of your apartment," she said still crying a little, "I realized that I do love you."   
  
"You do!? You really do!?" Joey said a little too excited. Rachael just nodded her head and Joey kissed her passionately. Joey, once again, pulled away and went to the door.   
  
"Joey! We're are you going?"   
  
"Just making sure we have a little privacy." Joey opened the door and put something on the door.   
  
Ross came around the corner and said, "Hey Joe." But Joey didn't hear him and went back into the room and closed the curtains around the room. Ross had no clue what was going on. He walked closer to the door and read a sign on it saying: 'Please do not disturb if not necessary.' Ross knew at that moment he was too late. He put the flowers on the floor and left.  
  
  
Back inside the room...  
  
Joey dimmed the light.   
  
Rachael laughed a little and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Setting the mood," Joey answered her. He walked over to the chair in the room, moved it closer to Rachael's bed and she moved to sit at the edge of her bed. Joey grabbed her hand, "This isn't really the way I pictured it, but I guess it doesn't matter as long as we're together," and he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Rachael gasped. She had no clue that Joey was ever really this romantic.   
  
Joey took Rachael's other hand and said, "All my life I never really did believe in love. Then there was you. I know I loved you from the first time when you ran into the Pub with your wedding gown on, but I was blind and didn't notice the feeling of it until the day you moved in with me. I know that you're the only one for me and I was wandering if you..." he pushed the chair away from him, got down on one knee, "Rachael Green," he took one hand and took a black velvet pouch from his back pocket, "would give me the greatest honor of being my wife," as he said this he deposit the ring onto his other hand and held it out to her.   
  
Rachael gasped. She had no clue that Joey had already bought a ring. She then began to think that he had this for a while, for someone else before, but when he turned the ring at an angel she could see an engraving on it saying, 'Joey *heart* Rachael.' She once again gasped and all thoughts left her mind and she just joyfully said, "I love you Joey," she ran her fingers through his hair, "Of course I will marry you!"   
  
Joey jumped up and kissed her passionately, this time allowing the kiss to go a bit longer then the other times.   
  
When they pulled apart Joey slipped the ring onto her finger and for the first time, she got a good look of it. It was a heart shaped diamond with little diamonds half way around the band.   
  
"It's beautiful Joey," Joey was about to say something when she said, "but when did you get this, how did you know that I would say yes?"  
  
Joey answered by saying, "I bought it the very first day I realized that I love you," Rachael gave him a questioning look, "About a week after you moved in with me." Rachael just gave a silent 'oh' and smiled. "And besides, I knew you were the one for me, and if you didn't say 'yes' then well..." he paused, "I really don't want to think about what would happen if you said no." Rachael smiled and kissed him again.   
  
Rachael pulled back and said, "What about Emma?"   
  
"What about her? She wonderful, I love her too."   
  
Rachael smiled once again and said, "No, I mean where are we going to put her. Your apartment is way too small for the three of us."  
  
"Not to worry, Joey's got it all under control. There's two apartments that are open.   
One in our building which is bigger then the place I have now, and there's one in Ross's building."  
  
Rachael laughed a little, "You really have everything all planned out." She looked over at her clock and saw what time it was, "I hate to say this Joey, but visiting hours are over, if they find you in here, they aren't going to be happy."  
  
"I got that all under control too." He kissed her forehead and said, "Just lie down." Rachael did so. Joey removed his shirt to revel an undershirt and he started to undo his belt.  
  
Rachael sat up, "Joey! We can't do that yet, I have to wait a few weeks!"   
  
Joey looked confused and then said, "I know that and I can wait," he sat down on the bed and started to take his shoes and socks off, "It won't be easy, but I can wait." He lied down on the tiny bed with her, "But tonight all I want to do is to hold you," he said with open arms. Rachael put her head down on his chest and his arms went right around her.   
  
"I love you," Rachael said again.  
  
"I love you too," Joey said as he kissed the top of her head. Very soon, they were asleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. The next morning

Read notes and disclaimer in first Chapter  
  
  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
Rachael woke up the next morning still in Joey's arms. She smiled at him and poked him in the chest to wake him up. He just moaned and started to snore. Rachael started to laugh and said quietly, "Joey, get up it's morning," and she kissed him gently. He started to wake up and she said, "Good morning,"   
  
He rubbed his eyes and said, "Yes it is," he smiled and kissed her neck. "You know what? I think I'm going to enjoy waking up like this every morning." He then rolled then over so that Rachael was on her back and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk her fingers into his hair.   
  
They didn't even notice when some people walked into the room.   
  
It wasn't until someone coughed really loudly that tore the two apart.   
  
Joey sat up on the edge of the bed as Rachael propped herself up on her elbows and with a very happy face said, "Morning all."   
  
"Morning, hun," Monica said and went over to hug her friend.   
  
Before Monica could say anything Rachael blurted out, "We're getting married!" And showed them her ring.   
  
Monica gasped, "You and Joey?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rachael said happily.  
  
Monica was happy for her friend and said, "Congratulations!" and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hey congratulations man," Chandler shook Joey's hand.  
  
"Who would of guessed," she shrugged and then said more excited, "Congratulations!!" and the two friends hugged. Joey sat back on the bed and put his arm around her and held her close.  
  
"Where's Ross?" Rachael asked.  
  
"He's getting Emma," Monica answered.   
  
At that moment Ross came in with a nurse who allowed Ross to bring Emma to Rachael.  
  
Everyone froze and just stared at him.   
  
Ross went over to Rachael kissed her on the cheek and said, "Congratulations Rach."   
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"I heard the excitement all the way down the hall."   
  
The nurse handed Emma over to Rachael gently.   
  
After passing her around for about 15 minutes the nurse said, "I have to bring the little one back now and the doctor is coming in to check in on Rachael, so I need you all to leave."  
  
Everyone said their 'good-byes' to Rachael and left the room. When Joey was the last one in the room he got off from the bed and Rachael grabbed his hand, "I'm going to talk to Ross to make sure that everything's all right." He kissed her gently on the lips, grabbed Ross's jacket and the ring, which was still in the room and left.   
  
Everyone was getting ready to leave the hospital and go back home when Joey caught up with Ross and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Um... Ross, I think we need to talk."  
  
Ross turned around, "Sure Joey, about what?"   
  
"Well, the whole me and Rachael thing. I mean, I do love her and I do want to marry her, but I just want to make sure that we can still be friends."  
  
"Yeah Joey. I know that and she loved you too, you can tell just by looking at her."  
  
"Really?" Joey smiled.  
  
"Yeah man, but just... uh... give me a while to allow this to sink all in."   
  
"Yeah, sure." The two friends gave each other a quick bear hug and Joey handed him his jacket, "You left this in the room yesterday."   
  
"Thanks," Joey started to walk back to Rachael's room, "Hey Joey?!" Ross called out and Joey turned around, "What ring did you use?"  
  
"Oh yeah," he took Ross's ring box out of his jean pocket and threw it towards him, "My own." And he kept on walking.   
  
Ross caught the ring box and opened it up. His Grandmothers ring was still in there.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. A few days later

Read notes and disclaimer in first chapter  
  
  
A few days later...  
  
Rachael and Emma were finally allowed to leave the hospital and go back to Joey's apartment. By that time Joey bought a video camera and was video taping Emma's arrival to home.   
  
When Rachael opened the door to Joey's apartment everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!!!" It was a welcome home party for Rachael and Emma. Rachael was really surprised; everyone was there, even Ross, and all her stuff from Ross's apartment was over here now.   
  
Rachael hugged all of her friends and enjoyed herself immensely at the party.  
  
  
After a few hours of parting and for the first time putting Emma down by herself, Rachael was exhausted.   
  
Rachael placed a baby monitor in her bedroom and one in the baby's room. Which used to be her old bedroom, which now had a beautiful crib in it.   
  
Rachael and Joey finally got the chance to change into some pajamas and got into bed. The two cuddled closely together and before Rachael even had the chance to close her eyes Emma started to cry.   
  
Rachael said, "She must need a changing, I already fed her." But before she could throw the sheets off of her Joey stopped her.  
  
"Let me get her."  
  
Rachael was a little shocked that he offered to get her, "Do you know how to change a baby's diaper?"   
  
Joey nodded her head, "I've done some reading and I practiced on Mr. Monkey over there." She looked to where he pointed to and there indeed was a monkey with diaper on. "So stay here and I'll see what she wants," he kissed her on her forehead and left the room.  
  
Rachael turned around and grabbed the baby monitor off the bedside table to hear what was going on in there.  
  
She soon heard Joey walk into the baby's room.   
  
  
In the baby's room...  
  
Joey entered it and went right over to the crying baby, "What's wrong?" he asked her in a very gently voice. He picked her up and checked her diaper, noticing that she didn't need a changing he just walked over to the rocking chair, sat down, rubbed her back and tried to sooth her with his voice.   
  
After a little while of saying, "Shhh... it's okay. Joey's here to take care of you. There's nothing to be worried about," Emma quieted down and fell asleep in his arms.   
  
Joey looked up to notice that Rachael was standing in the doorway.   
  
"Look," Joey whispered, "She fell asleep."   
  
"I see that," Rachael grabbed a big blanket out of the closet and walked over to them. She sat down on his free leg and covered all three of them up. The two lovers fell asleep very quickly.  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you guys liked it. 


End file.
